


Would you like to build a snowman?

by demonshide7



Series: Frozen [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), YooSu - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Expletives, Friendship, M/M, Male to Male relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: JYJ is inspired by the song from Frozen...





	Would you like to build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> This started because of Frozen. It languished in my email. Then Junsu posted Olaf on IG. Well, I had to dig up this small trilogy. Enjoy!!!!!

The men are 36 years old, at least, Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho are. 

Yuchun looked at his hyung who was grinning as he came in through the door of Junsu’s house.  He was bundled up in a thick layer of winter clothes, complete with a long muffler and a knitted beanie with the flaps over his ears. 

“Hyung, it’s cold, what are you doing here?” Yuchun groaned.

Junsu came out of their bedroom in practically the same kind of clothes that Jaejoong had on.

 

“ _Would you like to build a snowman_?” Junsu sang.

“ _It doesn’t have to be a snowman…_ ” Jaejoong joined in.

 

Yuchun groaned. 

“Go away, you two!  I’m tired!”

 

“ _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let’s go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door…_ ” Jaejoong sang.

 

Junsu joined in and said, “ _It’s like you’ve gone away!_

 _We used to be best buddies_ …”

 

“We still are!” Yuchun protested.

 

 _“And now, you’re not…”_ Jaejoong sang.

_“I wish you would tell me why…_

_Do you wanna build a snowman_?” Junsu crooned as he wrapped a long white muffler around Yuchun’s neck.

 _“It doesn’t have to be a snowman,”_ Jaejoong finished as he put a matching white knitted hat on Yuchun’s head.

 

Yuchun groaned.  There was no way he was going to get out of it. 

 ***

Yunho looked at the trio on his doorstep. 

 _“Do you wanna build a snowman_?” the three sang.  “ _It doesn’t have to be a snowman…”_

 

Yunho laughed and said, “Come on in.”

 

“ _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _Or ride our bikes around the halls_ …”

 

“Yes, I would, just hang on and let me pull on some more clothes!” Yunho said. 

 ***

The third house they knocked on had the person on the other side of the door slamming it against their grinning four faces.

 

_“Don’t you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls_

_We think some company is overdue_ …”

 

“Go the $%*@ away!”

 

_“I’ve started talking to_

_Your picture on the walls_

_(You look so cute, dongsaeng!)_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms…_ ” Jaejoong crooned.

 _“So come and help us build a snowman!!!_  
 _It doesn’t have to be a snowman!!!!”_ Junsu, Yunho and Yuchun crooned at the top of their lungs.

Changmin opened the door wide and pulled all four carolers into his house.

“I can’t believe you guys!  You’ll get me into trouble with the neighbors!” he scolded.  “It’s cold and freezing out there!”

Jaejoongie pulled a red knit beanie from his pocket and Yuchun pulled a long red muffler from a bag in his hands.  Yunho had reached into the closet and was putting a winter jacket on the tall young man and Junsu was slipping gloves on his hands. 

 _“Do you wanna build a snowman_?”  Junsu crooned.

“ _Come on lets go and play_ ,” Jaejoong sang.

_“I never see you anymore,_

_Come out the door!”_ Yuchun belted out.

“ _It’s like you’ve gone away_ ,” Yunho caroled.

“ _We used to be best buddies,_ ” Jaejoong sang.

 _“And now you’re not_ ,” Yuchun sang.

 _“You wish he’d tell you why,”_ Junsu crooned.

_“Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn’t have to be a snowman_ …” the four finished.

 

“God, you guys are #*$*% annoying!” Changming grumbled, heading out the door.  “Well, are you coming or not?  Hurry before I change my mind!  I want kimchee jiggae after we play in the snow and make your #*$&% snowman!”

The four hurried after the maknae!

 

Three days after that event, the crew of his latest drama heard Changmin singing with a grin on his lips. 

_“Do you wanna build a snowman?  It doesn’t have to be a snowman…”_

_*~*_


End file.
